Random Characters Hurt and Heal
So it's me, Infinity, and this is my new Hurt and Heal. Keep in mind that these characters are random as stated in the title, hence the appearance of Twilight Sparkle. I have got all permission to use these characters, either in the past, recently, via wiki talk, or discord. Every loser will say their last words in a confessional before getting killed and recovered in a recovery center outside the competition. Rules 1. You can only hurt and heal once every two hours. 2. No special types of hurts and heals, only normal ones which do 1 HP of damage, unless you killed a character (see rule 4) 3. Maximum HP of a character is 10. If anyone's HP exceeds 10, it will be an overheal and their HP will become 1, making them extremely vulnerable. 4. If you kill a character, you can do a triple hurt and a triple heal, but only one set of hurts and heals for each kill. It does +3 HP for a heal, and -3 for a hurt. Updates 24/11/17: The hurt and heal has started! 25/11/17: InfiniteSlingshots has dismembered David and burnt the remaining sticks in a fire. Hence, David is OUT! He receives a prize of $10. 26/11/17: New rule! And also, iPad has been thrown by Eden, and as a result, his screen cracked. iPad is OUT! He receives a prize of $25. Eden then untunes Cello. Cello is OUT! She receives a prize of $50. 27/11/17: Gelatin has been squashed by the fist of InfiniteSlingshotz! He is OUT! He receives a prize of $100. Eden throws Wasup away. He is OUT! 28/11/17: All of a sudden, Twilight Sparkle disappears. She is OUT! Apparently Nahuel was the presumed cause of it, but it was soon revealed to be MrYokai, who also drunk Raindrop, who is ALSO out! And now, Baseball Cap has been overhealed and BURNED by Minh! And Clock's settings have been tampered with by Eden, so he's out as well! Meanwhile, similarly to Ariana Grande, Container is performing at a concert, and he is BOMBED by Minh! Triple Heals and Hurts Berths MrYokaiAndWatch902 - 1 Bfdi is the best - 1 Cutiesunflower - 1 Last Word Confessionals David (25/11/17): AWW, SERIOUSLY?!?! iPad (26/11/17): NO, DUN THROW ME, NOOOOOOOOOOO Cello (26/11/17): Aaaarrrrggghhhh, what happened to my voice?!?! Gelatin (27/11/17): Um, why am I here? I still have 2 HP right... Wait, it's a triple heal? Crap. Wasup (27/11/17): Crap I didn't tell any jokes here ye-- AAAAAHHHHH! Twilight Sparkle (28/11/17): Friendship, is ma-- *Twilight Sparkle suddenly disappears* Raindrop (28/11/17): Get yo mouth away you stupid hu-- Baseball Cap (28/11/17): Get that fire away-- Clock (28/11/17): Don't mess up my settings, NO NO NO! Container (28/11/17): You just want att-- *explodes* Contestants Swordeh.png|Sword (7 HP) Green Rocky-0.png|Green Rocky (8 HP) Cottony Pose ~ Guitar.png|Cottony (9 HP) Carmex (2).png|Carmex (8 HP) CeiboChrystagali.png|Ceibo (8 HP) Bfop dish soap by hurricanehunterjacks-da7400c.png|Dish Soap (7 HP) Chocolate Latte (for InsanipediaWiki's comp).png|Latte (8 HP) Tune 1.png|Tune (9 HP) Container pose.png|Container (9th place) Clock wiki pose.png|Clock (10th place) Baseball Cap-0.png|Baseball Cap (11th place) Bfop raindrop by hurricanehunterjacks-da76per.png|Raindrop (12th place) Twilight Sparkle Pose.png|Twilight Sparkle (13th place) Wasupmoldybread.jpg|Wasup (14th place) Gelatin mah boi.png|Gelatin (15th place) Bfop cello by hurricanehunterjacks-da73zsl.png|Cello (16th place) 135px-IPad Idle.png|iPad (17th place) David aw seriously.png|David (18th place) Landmarks randomcharactershurtandhealfinal8.png Table Category:Hurt and Heal Category:Hurt And Heals Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:Brawl For Object Palace Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Hurt and Heals Category:Object Mayhem Category:Hurt And Heal Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Baseball Cap Category:Dish Soap Category:Latte Category:Gelatin Category:Tune Category:David Category:Clock Category:Battle for BFDI Category:BFB